The Dragonsoothers Reborn
by Kayomie Latoro
Summary: A young kitsune is sent to the human world by her parents to save Yoko from himself. Can she save him before she needs to be saved herself? KuramaOC
1. A New Generation Is Born

**THE DRAGONSOOTHERS REBORN**

**Ch. 1: A New Generation Is Born**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho at all… So, don't sue me. All you'll get is about five bucks. Anyway, if you want to use the Dragonsoothers, Taka, Kayonou, Kayomie, the Dragonslayers, or anything that I have made up in this story, please ask me first or put a disclaimer on them. Thank you!

A young vixen kitsune held her baby girl in her arms, staring absently at the hills of forest before her. Normally, she would have enjoyed a breathtaking scene like this, but her mind was occupied with troubles for her kit and a young fox she had grown up with. Another fox demon, this one male, came up behind her and gently gripped her arm.

"Kayonou, what is it?" Kayonou turned to him, her creamy white hair flaring behind her in the movement.

"Oh, Taka, it's you. You startled me."

"What worries you, my mate?" he asked softly. The kitsune's dark brown hair was smoothed over his head and shaded his sapphire blue eyes. His matching ears stuck roguishly from his hair. He wore a dark brown tunic with loosely fitted blue pants that matched his eyes, similarly colored slippers covered his feet as another pair were on his mate's as well. A tattoo-like bite mark was on his neck where it met his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Taka, I swear," Kayonou replied, her amber eyes curving as she smiled. Her creamy, snowy white hair flowed becomingly along her tan shoulders and back. Her white ears swiveled slightly and her tail curved around her legs. She wore all white, save for her blue slippers. A tank top and loosely fitted pants also graced her body. Another tattoo-like bite mark graced her neck in the same area her mate's did.

"Now, why do you lie to me, Kayonou? I know you. If it worries you, it is something important. What is it?" Taka softly demanded as he turned her to face him. He followed her gaze to their sleeping kit.

The baby girl's snowy fox ears drooped in slumber. Her white hair was curly, like her father's when he didn't smooth it over, her skin the same tan as her mother's. His eyes softened as he stroked the little one's cheek lightly.

"It's about Yoko, isn't' it, love?"

"Yes. As usual, Taka, you are right. I worry about him, as he never truly found one who could love him and help him reach his true potential as one of his bloodline," the vixen replied, following his gaze. "If only little Kayomie were older, I know she could help him."

"Kayonou, Yoko (I hope I've been spelling this right… Let me know if I haven't.) may be beyond help at his age. He has chosen his path as you have yours. We both know he will never stray from his path of thievery."

"I know, my love, but I do not wish to see one of my own cavemates killed, like he will be if he doesn't sway from this," Kayonou said, turning from him and resting her kit against her shoulder.

Taka followed her and pulled her close to him. "Your heart is still as tender as a kit's flesh, Kayonou. If there ever comes a time when we can send our baby to help him, I swear I will send her. However, I fear the time will never come…"

Spirit energy blasts startled the couple. Kayonou's amber eyes snapped open with alarm as she ran a few step in that direction. "No," she whispered.

Her baby's wail came from her shoulder. "Oh, little one, hush. Shh… It's all right. Mommy's here, don't cry," she murmured as she rocked her kit. Kayomie's beautiful sapphire gaze opened, tears streaming her face as she whimpered. "Oh, Taka, she knows… Yoko…"

The young vixen met her mate's eyes, pleading silently. His gaze softened. "All right. But I go, too." Kayonou smiled in relief and kissed him happily.

"Thank you."

Both demons turned and darted to where the sounds had come from. Yoko had hidden himself behind a large oak tree, his canine form bleeding profusely when the small family arrived.

"Oh, Yoko…" Kayonou said, putting her baby on the ground beside the fox as she held his head in her lap. "I warned you many times, didn't I?"

The silver fox weakly opened his amber eyes to see his cavemates and their kit before him. "Taka… Kayonou…" he winced slightly as he spoke. "You came…"

"Of course we did," Taka said as he reverted to his own dark fox form along with his mate and their young. "Why wouldn't we, leader? We worried."

"Yoko, please, don't die on me…" Kayonou whispered softly, her eyes wet.

"I… won't… I'll… be in Ningenkai… regaining my strength. Taka, please take my place as leader of the pack. Without Kurounoe, (again, if I screwed up the spelling let me know!) I can… only trust you… my friend."

"I will, my friend, I swear," Taka promised as he nuzzled Yoko's nose.

"Kayonou…"

"Yes, Yoko?"

"I'm sorry for not listening to you… May… I see your kit… before I go?" The white kitsune's eyes softened at the request, the liquid amber threatening to spill over.

"Of course." The vixen lifted the baby kit and put her near Yoko's face. The little thing weakly wobbled to between his paws before barking softly and collapsing on them. Yoko's gaze brightened slightly.

"You'll be a beautiful vixen when you get bigger, little one… Strong… like your folks… Do them proud…" The little kit yipped and licked his nose as she batted at it playfully.

"She likes you…" Kayonou said softly.

"You had better go… Before the hunters return… and assume you for part of the thieving pack…"

"We'll miss you. Please return soon," Taka whispered softly.

"I… make no promises… Now go!"

Both foxes turned and ran, the vixen holding her kit tightly in her teeth by the nape of her neck. Once they were out of range, they returned to their human-like forms. Kayonou released her baby's clothing so she could hold her in her arms.

"Taka, now is our chance! If we could disguise Kayomie completely as a human girl where Yoko could find her, maybe she could help him!"

"Who would take care of her, Kayonou! And besides, we can't do this to our only kit!"

"We must, Taka. She may be Yoko's only hope of turning things around for himself!"

"We can't risk it! She's our daughter and the last of both of our bloodlines as Yoko is of his!" Taka growled angrily in return, his eyes burning in a fearsome anger to most except Yoko and his mate. Kayonou's burned as well, but with something else.

"You promised me that we would send her to help Yoko, Taka! A Dragonsoother never goes back on their word. I love Kayomie as much as you do, but a mother knows when to let a child go. She would never be happy hiding away in a cave, or not truly, and her dragon would never find her or hatch if she isn't where she can enjoy life and make her own decisions. Living like this would cause her more harm than good, Taka, I just know it… Please," the vixen begged.

Taka's gaze softened slightly and he sighed. "All right, but only after a year in the Ningenkai has passed, understood?"

"Yes. It will give me time to make the preparations to help her hide among the humans…"

The two kitsunes carefully slipped through the quiet houses, a baby in the vixen's arms. The couple wore cloaks with hoods to hide their tails and ears should someone see them. To all outside appearances, the baby was human, but if one were able to remove the small mark on the back of her neck, they would find out else wise.

Kayonou held her close, her creamy white hair mingling with the matching shade of her child's. Her grip on Taka's hand tightened slightly. "Taka, are you sure?"

A small red dragon fluttered with a blue one just ahead of the pair. The Dragonslayers wouldn't be able to tell, Kayonou, now hush, the crimson female whispered in the telepathic link the Dragonsoothers shared with all dragons, along with their own.

"She is right… and I will remind you that this was your decision," Taka whispered in reply as they paused behind a white rosebush. Kayonou released Taka's hand and gently tucked her kit's blanket with a clown stitched on it a little tighter around her. The little one would only sleep for an hour longer until she would begin to cry for food.

He watched his mate with sorrowful eyes, knowing how she was feeling. "Here's the note, Kayonou. We'll be there in a couple of minutes… She'll be fine. She's a fighter, like you," he said comfortingly as he passed her the pin and note. She smiled softly at him.

The crimson dragon nosed the small pendant with a small white stone around the baby's neck. Besides, her dragon will protect her, even you know that. This one will be extremely strong and will help Yoko find his own.

"I hope so, Kurai. This is why I'm doing this," Kayonou said as the quartet began moving again.

The blue dragon nipped the female's red ear softly. You worry too much, dear.

You don't at all, Sorer. Someone in this group must.

Sorer chuckled. True…

"Hush. We're here," Taka whispered as he stopped by a bunch of daylilies in bloom. After tucking one into Kayomie's blanket, the parents silently slipped to the front porch. As she laid her only child on the welcome mat, Kayonou's gaze filled with tears.

"Behave yourself, dear one. You'll earn a great honor for yourself if you manage to help my old friend. I'll miss you," she murmured before kissing the baby's forehead. A small tear hit the baby's face before the couple left.

After a few minutes, the baby began to wail in hunger, attracting the woman of the house. She opened the door to find the little one.

"Oh, who are you, little one?" the woman asked softly, her blond hair shading the baby as she picked her up. She silently read the note. "'Kayomie', huh? What a pretty name. I'll take good care of you. You'll be a fine Dragonslayer when you get bigger. You're strong already," she cooed as she closed the door.

Yusuke: Okay… Anyway, the next episode will have me, Keiko, and Kuwabara in it, so don't worry, loyal fans! Anyway, hopefully a little bit more will be explained about this Kayomie chick.

Katie(me!): It will!

Yusuke: Yikes! Who the hell are you?

Katie: The author, who else, Yusuke? Name's Katie. Nice to meetcha. I'll pick up while Yusuke gets over his shock. Plenty more will be revealed… Once I think it up and tweak it a little. If anyone wants to be a beta-reader for me, please let me know. I'm going to need help and, while I appreciate my pals doing this, I would like to know what other people think… Let me know!

Yusuke: The next chapter will be called A Mystery Revealed… Sayonara!


	2. A Mystery Revealed

**THE DRAGONSOOTHERS REBORN**

**Ch. 2: A Mystery Revealed**

Yusuke walked towards school, chatting off and on with Kuwabara and Keiko, stopping at the area near the playground where they were to meet Kurama and Hiei. Faint memories of a young girl the trio had befriended before she had moved played in his head as he watched the kids play. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cover his dark brown eyes. "What the-?!" he shouted, startled someone could sneak up on him without him knowing.

"Guess who!" a faintly familiar voice chirped happily. It was a voice he hadn't heard in ten years or so.

"Kayo-chan?" he asked hesitantly. Light appeared in his vision as the hands left his eyes and the arms attached to the hands looped around his neck.

"Right! How'd ya know?" she shrieked as her friend spun her around.

"Kayo-chan! You're back!" Keiko said as she hugged the girl as Yusuke released her. The girl hugged back with the shared happiness at seeing her best friends from her childhood once more.

"I missed you, Kayo-chan," Kuwabara, stating the obvious as usual, said as he squeezed her as well.

"I missed you, too," she replied in a strained voice. "Kuwa! I can't breathe!"

"Oh… Sorry," Kuwabara said sheepishly as he put her down.

"It's okay," she told him cheerfully. "I'm just glad to be back."

"So are we! Where the heck have ya been? And why didn't ya write us?" Yusuke demanded as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I was stuck at the Dragonslayers' main house and I wasn't allowed to. They said something about revealing the location and refused to let me near an envelope," the girl replied wistfully.

"Yusuke, would you care to introduce us to your friend?" a calm, male voice asked from where the girl's back was turned.

"Hey, Ku-er-Shuichi, this is Kayomie Latoro. We were best friends when we were kids." The girl turned around a little belatedly to see the newcomers.

Her round face was framed by creamy tendrils that slipped out of her ponytail that held her long creamy white hair back from her eyes. Bright blue eyes contrasted obviously with her tannish skin as she smiled brightly. Her lean, slightly muscular, frame advertised that she could protect herself if need be, but had enough curves in the right areas to attract even Hiei's brief attention. Around her neck hung a pendant with a white stone in the middle of it.

"Pleased to meet you, uh…" Kayomie started only to pause when she realized that she didn't know his name.

"Shuichi Minamino and this is Hiei Jaganshi," the redhead replied as he shook her offered hand.

"Hn," the spiky-haired boy snorted as he glared into her sapphire gaze with his ruby one.

"Nice to meet you, Hiei-san," Kayomie said with a smile, somehow knowing not to try to touch him.

"So, Kayo-chan, what school are you going to now?" Kuwabara asked as he noticed her uniform.

"No idea. Dear old Mother only gave me the uniform and the vaguest of directions I've ever heard. So, needless to say, I'm already lost," Kayomie said with an exasperated sigh.

"I believe it would be my school. Your uniform is identical to the girl's uniform at Mieou High School," Shuichi mentioned softly.

A slim eyebrow lifted on Kayomie's face as she smirked in amusement. "I'm flattered you'd look so closely, Shuichi-san," she teased. A blush graced the boy's cheekbones as he grinned sheepishly.

"Ooh. She caught ya, Shuichi," Yusuke snickered.

"You're very welcome, Kayomie-san." Shuichi replied.

"Wow. I didn't think Shuichi had it in 'im," Kuwabara stated in surprise.

"Just because you lack the intelligence doesn't mean Kurama does."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, shorty?!"

The girl's smirk widened at the friendly banter from him and between Hiei and Kuwabara. She was impressed and mildly surprised that the boy had a sarcastic side to him. "Just call me Kayomie, or Kayo-chan if you want, Shuichi-san. Any friend of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko is a friend of mine," she said, intrigue flashing in her gaze.

The argument between Kuwabara and Hiei was slowly growing into an all out fight. Kayomie glanced over at them as she listened quietly, her smirk becoming a smile that she was using to try to keep herself from laughing.

Keiko noticed this and grinned as well as she moved to stand by her friend. "They do this all the time. I'm pretty sure the only one who'll get mad is Hiei, but I wouldn't know very much. He always seems to be angry to me," she murmured.

"Nah. He's probably just hard to read unless you've known him for a long, long time. I just don't want to hurt what pride Kuwabara possesses."

"Kuwabara has pride? I must have missed the memo on that one," Yusuke stated with a snort.

"I might as well break it up before someone gets hurt," Shuichi said with a wide smile on his own face.

A peal of laughter slipped out of Kayomie's throat as she saw Kuwabara freeze in confusion at one of Hiei's insults. Of course, once she started laughing, she was having a hard time stopping. It also seemed that her laughter was a bit contagious as it made the other three start chuckling along with her. The poor girl ended up bent over from how hard she was laughing.

When she finally managed to gain control over herself, she stood, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Aw, man. Sorry, Kuwa, but I couldn't help it. I haven't seen something like that in years… Or laughed that hard," Kayomie confessed, a small giggle escaping her.

"Laugh that hard? Didn't you have younger cousins to laugh at?" Yusuke asked, his eyes confused.

"Not encouraged and after enough glares things stop being funny," she replied with a sad smile. "Anyway, we should probably get going. I'd hate to be late on my first day, you know!"

"I remember. I mean, your first day of first grade you were three hours early," Keiko exclaimed.

"I thought it opened that early…" Kayomie said with a faint trace of rebellious embarrassment.

"Correct me if I 'm wrong, Shuichi, but methinks we're getting glared at," Kayomie murmured as the pair walked into the courtyard.

"Actually, that would be you… I sort of have a fan club of sorts around here," he stated sheepishly.

"Geez, and I thought was so pretty," she replied with a mock sigh.

"I wouldn't go that far. I seem to be on the receiving end of a few glares myself."

"Aw, such a gentleman, Shuichi. I can see why you have a fan club, now," she teased as he escorted her to the office.

"I'll wait out here for you," Shuichi informed her.

"Thanks. I'll be right out," Kayomie said as she slipped into the room. It was even blander than she thought a high school office was allowed to be. One of the secretaries bustling everywhere looked up from where she was signing something.

"May I help you, miss?" she asked, her eyes already bored behind her thick glasses.

"Um, I think so. I need to get my classroom and locker assignments," Kayomie explained with a nervous smile. She wasn't used to getting help from strange adults and certainly not for getting dismissed from mind so quickly. The secretary nodded and rose to dig through the file cabinet.

"Could you tell me your name, dear?" the secretary asked.

"Oh, sure. I'm Kayomie Latoro, ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old," the secretary teased. For some odd reason, the very presence of the girl was lightning the mood in the office, along with the various leafy plants. "Call me Usagi."

"Okay, Usagi-san," Kayomie chirped in relief. Usagi grinned as she handed Kayomie the slip of paper.

"Here you go, Kayomie-chan. I hope I don't see you for a while. That would mean you're in trouble."

"Don't you worry about me, Usagi-san. I won't," Kayomie called as she left. Kurama noted the smile on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask how going to the office has left you in a good mood?" he asked softly.

"I think I made a friend of one of the secretaries. Her name's Usagi… Or that's what she told me to call her," she replied sheepishly. Kurama chuckled.

"It seems you have quite the brightening affect on many people you meet, Kayomie," Kurama replied.

"Actually, that's only when I'm in a good mood. When I'm depressed, everyone seems to notice," Kayomie intoned. "I guess I just didn't realize it until you pointed it out… That and those plants didn't seem very healthy."

Kurama was genuinely surprised. It seemed he was the only one who knew about the plants' poor condition. To all outside appearances, they were perfectly healthy, but he could tell that they needed more of something for them to grow properly.

"Really? I must say I haven't noticed before," Kurama stated. "What makes you say they're unhealthy, Kayomie?"

"Well, I don't really know. I've always been able to tell if a plant is healthy or not, even just hearing a description of it. It's this feeling I get… I think those plants just want someone with a happy mood to talk to them. You know, like how little kids are when they aren't feeling up to snuff," Kayomie replied with a faint blush. It seemed to her that she was learning more things about herself all over the place!

"Let me see your schedule. I should be able to help you around school easier if I know where your classes are," Kurama suggested, changing the subject.

Okay, people, that's all for now! Oh, and Usagi means rabbit. It was the first thing that popped into my head… And here's Yusuke with a preview of the next chapter.

Yusuke: Thanks… I think… Anyway, next time on Dragonslayers Reborn: Kurama learns a bit more about Kayomie and is able to figure out why she's so different from everyone else but us. I think you already know, but Katie refuses to let me know!

Katie: (Me!) What's the point of them going to wait for the next chapter if they already know what's going to happen?

Yusuke:… Fine! Anyway, tune in next time for the rest of the gang, and Kayomie herself, to find out Kayomie's Big Secret… Which apparently is the title of Chapter 3…. Weird….


	3. Kayomie's Big Secret

**DRAGONSOOTHERS REBORN**

**Ch 3.: Kayomie's Big Secret**

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but school is murder and it sucks up all of my ideas as they form… Anyway, I don't own the Emey… She belongs to another really good friend of mine and we borrow each other's OC's regularly. Enjoy!

"Are you ready for lunch, Kayomie?" Shuichi's voice interrupted. The young girl jumped and met his gaze, having been completely absorbed in her book after ending up completely lost in the lesson and ignoring the teacher.

"Uh, yeah. Guess I didn't hear the bell," she murmured, blushing with embarrassment and scooping up her supplies and books. Shuichi chuckled in amusement as he walked with her to her locker.

"Did you bring a lunch with or do you need to get a school lunch?" Shuichi asked, watching her open her locker easily. Much too easily for a new student in his opinion. Well, she did mention that she moved around a lot…

"Are you kidding? I have heard many a rumor about cafeteria food. I bring my own lunch to avoid the horrors of such a thing," Kayomie protested with a large grin. She dug around in the satchel she had brought with her and pulled out the box she had carried with her to school. The teen suddenly froze, her head cocked to the side and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Kayomie-san?"

"First off, it's Kayomie-chan, Shuichi-kun. Second, I could swear that Emey's nearby…"

"Who is-"

"Kayo-chan!" a loud voice called shortly before the blue-eyed girl was glomped from behind. Shuichi blinked in alarm at the teen behind his new friend.

She was actually fairly short, not much taller than Hiei's 5'1"(A/N: I don't care how tall he really is. That is his height in my opinion, so if I'm off, he got a growth spurt…). She had short black hair that barely reached her chin, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. While she certainly was curvy, she had the look of someone who not only knew how to protect herself, but also would under the least provocation. She also wore all black from the tips of her combat boots to her t-shirt.

"Emey-chan! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Kayomie squealed as she hugged her faintly shorter friend back.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to warn you, so I would hope not! I decided to follow you after you left," Emey replied. Her blue eyes met Shuichi's green ones with a sly grin in them.

Shuichi muffled his growl of disapproval as he sensed the blatant aura of a neko demon. The girl Kayomie was so fond of was at least half neko demon, if not more. He knew that this particular neko knew a secret that he would bet was important and something Kayomie herself didn't know.

"So, who's pretty boy?" Emey asked with a sly grin.

Kayomie released her friend and turned back to Shuichi. "Oh, my bad! Sorry. Um, Emey, this is Minamoto Shuichi. Shuichi, this is Newmanstrom Emerald, mainly known as Emey to the rest of the world. Emey-chan is my best friend from America when I lived there."

"I see. Pleased to meet you, Newmanstrom-san."

"Emey, please. Nice to meet you, too, Shuichi-kun. I'm glad to see that Kayomie has finally managed to meet another guy her age that doesn't scare her," she teased, a mischievous light in her eyes.

"That's not true, Emey. Mashu-kun is a good friend of mine and he's male!"

"Not by much. Mind if I join you two for lunch?" Emey asked with a grin.

Shuichi growled softly under his breath, just under what he assumed was Kayomie's hearing sight. The sudden glance at him from the girl informed him otherwise. His green eyes narrowed warningly at Emey, telling her not to blow his secret to the girl.

"Sure, unless you mind, Shuichi-kun?"

"No, not at all," Shuichi replied with a forced smile on his face.

"No, not at all," Shuichi replied with a forced smile on his face. Kayomie narrowed her gaze at the smile on his face. Something was off. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that Emey and Shuichi were having a battle of wills right in front of her.

"All right then. To a hangout point?" Emey requested softly.

"Sure… Shuichi-kun, do you know a good place to eat?"

"If you mean quiet and secluded while still being on school grounds, yes," Shuichi replied with a faint teasing tone in his voice.

"Sounds good to me, kitsune," Emey stated as the trio started walking.

"Emey, why are you calling him that?" Kayomie asked in alarm at the sight of Shuichi's glower.

"Because I can and it fits him, Kayo-chan."

"Oh… All right then…"

Emey snorted softly when Shuichi excused both her and himself from Kayomie's presence to talk privately. She knew what he was after, and she wasn't going to tell him everything he wanted right off the bat. He would have to find out on his own, especially since it involved Kayomie.

"So, is there a problem, detective?" she demanded softly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"There is a slight one, neko. Just why are you here and why do you hang around with a human girl?" Shuichi asked, all seriousness and losing the smile he had worn around Kayomie.

"To answer your first question, I was worried about Kayo-chan. She's a really good friend and I don't like considering the fact that she could be at someone's mercy if I left her alone without me to help her fight someone off.

"Second, I can't tell you. Kayomie doesn't know herself and I would rather have her tell you. Otherwise, figure it out yourself, Kurama, or should I say Shuichi?"

Emey smirked at Kurama's startled look. "I'm not as dumb as the rest of my species acts, Kurama. I have heard the rumors and know when I've smelled a kitsune. Not to mention, when I've smelled one who Kayomie has a blanket full of his scent before."

Kurama blinked in alarm. "Why would she have a blanket with my scent on it?"

"Not exactly your human scent, Kurama. Think demon form and I believe you'll figure the rest out, smart guy." With that, the neko quickly returned to Kayomie's side before Kurama could call her back.

"What was that about, Emey-chan?" Kayomie asked nervously. Her blue eyes were worried about whether or not her two friends at this school were getting along.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Kayo-chan. It's no big deal. We'll get along okay, you'll see."

"Oh… All right then. If you say so," Kayomie replied softly. She knew better than to press Emey for any more information. There was no way the girl would reveal her secret unless it meant bodily harm to her friends or family.

"Shuichi-kun, are you all right?" the girl asked in worry. His eyes were shadowed by something and… The way he walked suggested something had happened that she should know about.

"No, it's all right, Kayomie-san," he replied softly.

"It's Kayomie-CHAN, Shuichi-kun. Kayomie-CHAN," Kayomie told him with a sly grin.

Shuichi glanced at her in surprise before a grin spread across his face. "All right, then. Kayomie-chan, I'm all right."

"That's better!" Kayomie yelled happily. She hugged him briefly before releasing him and turning to Emey to chat about what had happened in her absence.

Shuichi blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that and the way his body was reacting to it only added to his confusion. He also had no idea why Yoko was suddenly not only awake, but active.

_"I smell a vixen nearby…. Where is she?"_ the thief asked with a faint whine in his throat.

_'I don't know. But I have a suspicion on who she might really be…' _Shuichi replied softly, as he studied Kayomie's face closely while she wasn't paying attention.

_"I KNOW who she is, Shuichi! My question is: why aren't you doing anything about her?"_

_'Because I don't. She is certainly an interesting female, though…'_

_"And you aren't doing anything because?" _Yoko demanded angrily.

_'Because I don't know her and I doubt she will react very well!'_

_"Fine. Don't come complaining to me when she ends up bored of you."_

_'That shouldn't be a problem… Who is she anyway?'_

_"You couldn't smell it? She's the kit of Kayonou and Taka." _Yoko replied, a grin on his face.

_'That DOES make sense now….'_

_"I would hope so… I'm going to sleep if you're not going to do something to interest me," _the thief replied before vanishing into a sleeping cocoon in the back of Kurama's mind.

"Shuichi-kun, should we head back to class? Shuichi-kun?" Kayomie's voice asked, jerking him out of his reverie. The redhead met her blue gaze, confusion written on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you ask?"

"She asked if it was a good idea for her to go to class, kitsune," Emey replied. A grin let him know that she knew that he had figured out Kayomie's secret.

"It would be a good idea. The bell will ring as we head back," Shuichi stated.

"Shuichi-kun," Kayomie began as the pair started home. Emey had skipped out after lunch, claiming she was tired and bored out of her mind.

"Yes?" Shuichi replied, a tone of interest in his voice.

"You know why I can sense these things, don't you?" the girl stated bluntly. She had always been able to somehow smell the scent of satisfaction… She had done so many times with her friends when she was young.

"I have a good idea… Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me… I mean, if it's about Emey being a neko demon, I already know… You learn how to sense most demons when you're raised with Dragonslayers."

Kayomie saw Shuichi's eyes widen with shock. "You're a Dragonslayer? But… That's impossible!"

"How? Because you don't believe they exist, or something else?"

Shuichi sighed. "You want the truth?"

Kayomie nodded eagerly. She had wanted to know what made her so different from everyone… She was even different from her fellow Dragonslayers.

"You're a Dragonsoother. The only kit Kayonou and Taka ever had was you. You are the last of those two bloodlines…"

Kayomie's eyes were wide. She was surprised, but in a good way. She had hoped for all these years that the books about the Dragonsoothers had been wrong. That they hadn't died off and maybe, just maybe, she was one of them…

"H-how do you know? WHY do you know? Dragonslayers have been hidden from public eyes since the Dark Ages past!" Kayomie protested. If what he said was true, then not only was she in danger, but so were her friends!

"Because I am one too." Shuichi replied, meeting her gaze boldly. "Whether you believe it or not, I am a Dragonsoother from when your parents were alive and I knew them."

Me: Finally! It took me FOREVER to finish this! Accursed Writer's block! Anyway, take it away, Yusuke!

Yusuke: Whatever…. Anyway, next time on Dragonsoothers Reborn, Kayomie learns why she's so different from that idiotic family of Dragonslayers and finds out stuff about myself and Kuwabaka over there that she never imagined… But you already know it, so why she's doing this I have no idea.

Me: Because it's important to the plot! Now hurry up!

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah! Anyway, you'll learn what all will happen in Chapter 4: Revelation of the Kitsune. Bye!

Me: Later! Oh, and review please! I promise to put your names in as thanks in my next chappie!!


End file.
